


One Gold Drachma

by thenerdyworm



Series: Percy Jackson Poetry [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Dead Moms, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyworm/pseuds/thenerdyworm
Summary: (Or, to see her once more)Just a poem about characters missing their moms. Crossposted from ffn.net.





	One Gold Drachma

If I had one gold drachma

I'd use it to see her once more

She died, I cried

And tried to move on

But when the only person who has any meaning for you

Is gone

It's impossible to move on

You can hide the pain

And let it go when no one looks

A family bond you cannot break

She tried to keep me safe

And held onto me

I love her

I miss her

I'll always remember her

Just one gold drachma for a last

Hug

Cuddle

Smile

But it's the fact that I'll see her once more

That I fight

Just one gold drachma

To know that she's proud

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of dead/missing moms in riordan, so this can be applied to many characters. find me at salemsrealm.tumblr.com


End file.
